


强制婚姻

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 行军谈恋爱第七章备份，全文在lofter





	强制婚姻

洛基看不起大多数的Alpha。

与Alpha都要上军校不同，Omega和Beta基本上都是学院派。文学，音乐，美术，政治，历史，甚至科研、医学都有Omega与Beta的影子。帝国早年是由Alpha军队打下的根基不错，但帝国的各种成就，基本都看不到这一性别的痕迹。

洛基很敬重早年的军队，也很尊敬在帝国边境守卫的军官，但现在大多数在军校的Alpha却是一些仗着家族权势往上爬而毫无功绩的人，这让洛基面对军校生只是嗤之以鼻。

更何况……他曾见过一些仗着自身权势作威作福的Alpha。

*

“你在走神吗……”眼前人与他耳鬓厮磨，语气似有不满，“看着我。”

意识如潮水般涌回洛基的大脑，他忽然意识到自己在一间木屋里，身旁充斥的是玫瑰和杜松子酒的混合交融，烈酒带来的强烈侵略性气味让他莫名地迷醉又警惕。

心跳像鼓点一样快速作响，他抬眼望向那双他既熟悉又陌生的眼睛，分不清这是心烦意乱还是情迷意乱。

事实上他根本看不清对方的脸。他的视线前方像是蒙了一层模糊不清的磨砂玻璃，透过这片迷雾他只看到一个浅浅的轮廓。思维在唇齿交接间被搅得支离破碎，只有粘连的细丝和在耳腔内砰砰作响引起的共鸣表明他还活着。

感官像是被煮开的沸水，无论是哪里被触碰都会瞬间变得滚烫难耐，空气里的黏滞感让洛基连手都难以抬起，他在索尔耳边低语着——“我想到床上去。”

如果Alpha的内心有个榜单叫做“世界上十大最难以拒绝的事”，那么首当其冲的就该是“Omega发情期时的邀请”，这一点索尔也无可避免。他一面细碎地吻向洛基，一面搂着他陷入柔软的床垫上。洛基趴在他身上，双手挂着他的脖子，黑墨似的头发垂下来，软软地散在他脸侧。

“唔……”体温在不正常地升高，脊背上缓慢移动的手指像是蚂蚁一般噬咬着他的肌肤，洛基唇间不由自主地流出几个莫名而不连贯的单音。

索尔正沉入由玫瑰花编织的网中，Omega过盛的信息素正一步一步缓慢地诱导着Alpha进入发情期。他搂着洛基，将二人带翻了个身，膝盖卡在洛基的腿间。受了惊的Omega拼命合拢腿，发软的手意图将索尔推开，想把这个看似不怀好意的侵略者挤走，但显然这是徒劳无功——Alpha优越的体能轻而易举地将Omega的双手拉过头顶，并压得死紧，同时安抚性地凑到洛基颈边，牙轻轻地顶在腺体上磨动。

被碰到腺体的Omega瞬间就不敢再乱动，洛基浑身紧绷，从额间滑落的汗水打湿了发间。

“别紧张……别紧张，我的小朋友……”索尔在耳侧缠绵地吐出气息，空闲的右手不动声色地将纽扣一颗一颗地扯开，白净的肤色下是偏蓝的血管。索尔将手覆在洛基身上，常年从军训练而变得粗糙的手从胸膛上划过，像是极细微的电流在瞬间穿透洛基的大脑皮层，引起Omega一阵颤栗。

索尔趁机低头吻向洛基，浓郁的杜松子酒味信息素像是从主动脉打下的针剂，夹杂着锈味灌进Omega的喉咙，起了某种不可言喻的催情效用。

“哈……！”洛基瞬间弓起了身，索尔抚上他的后背，还在颤抖的手三下五除二地把他身上的衣服剥了个干净。

失去了衣物庇护的洛基双脚不知所措地环上身上人的腰身，身后难耐的麻痒意味和情热带来的混乱让他几乎要哭着恳求Alpha对他再多一些关注，他唯一清明的意志在本能的欲望中坠落，融化，臣服。

“好了，好了……洛基……”索尔的指尖划过洛基的小腹，让身下人一阵颤栗的喘息，“洛基，叫一下我的名字，”索尔吻上他的眼睑，“叫我的名字……好不好……”

洛基失焦的绿眼睛盯了索尔好半天，像是无法辨认眼前人到底是谁，而他自己又身在何方，他疑惑地偏了偏头，下巴却是蹭着Alpha的颈窝要索吻。

一种难以言喻的酸软感觉在心中蔓延开来。索尔在身后搂着洛基后腰的手缓缓下滑，手指按着股缝，拒绝了Omega的索吻举动。

没有过长指甲的指尖在挤入穴口的瞬间就被流下来的粘 腻液体沾了满手，燥热的空气和暧 昧不明的低声呜咽挤满了整个房间。大腿内侧已变得粘 腻不堪，索尔试探性地放入第二根手指，穴内的柔软内壁争先恐后地包裹着这两根温度比自身高的手指，洛基有些难以忍耐这种刺激，有些变了调的呻 吟在喉尖溢出。索尔的手指细细地按压着穴 口旋转摩擦，在某次Omega欲拒还迎的叫声中拉了一点出去，让洛基哭着挽留。

索尔有些粗暴地拽着洛基的头发吻了上去，舌头划过上颚，过份的吮吸着对方口腔里面的水分，连空气都被挤压得分毫不剩。

洛基感觉不到什么疼痛，哪怕他后脑勺上的发根几乎快被扯断；他的所有感官、思维都只集中在身后那三根不安分动作的手指上，水流得到处都是，紧绷的神经在索尔不经意地蹭到某个地方后彻底断带——

“啊……！”洛基叫出声，不知是痛苦还是难耐，他的胸膛不断起伏着，急促的呼吸声掩盖住了所有粘 腻的水声。

索尔缓缓地拉出手指，一瞬间，空虚无助侵蚀了Omega的所有旖 旎想法，洛基眼中带着迷茫与恐惧的水雾终于凝结成实体，顺着脸颊滑了下来。

“索尔……”洛基惊恐地抓紧身上人的肩，语气多少带了些委屈，他搞不明白为什么他的Alpha忽然离他而去，于是他低声又缓慢地，一遍遍重复着Alpha的名字，意图让这个抛弃他的人回心转意。

索尔似是疑惑又似是惊喜的看了他一会后咬着他的耳梢低声安慰着：“没事，嗯，小朋友，别哭了……”随后他慌忙扯下裤子，早已硬得发疼的性器跳了出来，抵在洛基的下腹处。

被安抚了的Omega眯着眼失神地看着索尔，穴口难耐地收缩、开合，随即有什么坚硬而火热的物什抵住了穴 口，在不知所措的停滞后是更加热情的邀请。

洛基眼角发红，满心满眼想的都是他发间的手，他唇上的吻，他手上的小麦色肌肤……

索尔一手捏着他的后颈，在他耳边磨蹭着：“我可以进去吗……嗯？”性器浅浅地进入涌道，又在穴内的挤压挽留缓缓抽了出去，引起Omega几近哭泣的低喘和颤栗。

洛基茫然无措地抓着索尔的背，不知道为什么这个Alpha不直接一点进来，他只觉得alph的利爪在抓挠他的心，喉咙像是被棉花堵住了一般想要叫却没有办法出声。

“告诉我，小朋友，”索尔带着劝诱的口气，“我可以进去吗？”

“可……以，”洛基浑身颤抖着，红着眼，一遍又一遍地低声重复，“求你，求你……”

“好吧，小朋友……”索尔用唇舌堵住身下人的嘴，沉下腰，在洛基还没反应过来时就压着他的膝盖毫无保留地撞了进去。洛基闷闷地尖叫出声，头皮被刺激到发麻，也分不清到底是疼的还是爽的，穴 道收缩着迎合；小腹紧绷，随着呼吸不断起伏，像是被性 器深入到了最顶端。

“不……不行，慢一点，啊!…呜……”

洛基流着泪求饶，意识却混混沌沌地说不出完整的句子，像是想要推拒却又双腿紧扣着Alpha精壮的腰身。

发轻期的后穴不愿推开任何进入，巨大的性器在每一次插 入时都被百般讨好似地挽留，半透明的液体在交合中流出，沾满了整个巨物，连金棕色的毛发上都是银色的水丝，颇有些淫靡的味道在里面。

索尔扣着他的腰身，像是要把自己刻进去一般深入，咬着对方的耳朵说着下流的情话，洛基听进去了一半，另外的时间就在一会说“慢点”一会说“不要”。可当索尔真的出去了，又要哭着求他进来，索尔笑着，“你可真难伺候”，结果是被洛基咬了一口。

性器就这样往里冲撞，也不知道是哪次撞击上，最深处的那条缝被打开了。

洛基浑身一个激灵，整个人像是清醒了过来般软软地要推开索尔，可发情期的Omega哪来的气力可以推开Alpha，索尔趁机顶进了生殖腔。瞬间，那种难以言喻的酸麻感席卷了洛基全身，多巴胺和内腓肽在喘息间快速释放，穴里像失禁一般地往外流水，淋在Alpha性 器的顶端。

洛基简直要在高潮的快感里晕过去了，可索尔只是抱起了他，让他坐在自己的腿上，在向上顶弄的同时将洛基往下压——

“啊……！”

洛基尖叫着，像溺水一般仰起头艰难地呼吸着，但索尔没给他留太多喘息的时间，几乎是在他叫出声的同时就接二连三地肏进Omega的生殖腔，除了失神地尖叫外只有颤抖的身体表明他还未在濒死的快感中失去意识。

床单上和小腹上都一片黏糊糊的，洛基一边哭着一边奶声奶气地要求慢点再慢点，但身体却是爽得主动扭着腰迎合对方的一举一动，乱七八糟地要索吻。

爽上头的Omega脑子里只有两件事，第一件是做 爱，第二件事——洛基小猫似地黏着嗓子，软乎乎地在索尔耳朵旁说话：

“想要孩子……想要怀孕，呜……”

索尔仅剩不多的理智就这么崩弦了。他发疯似的狠命插 入Omega的生殖腔，再浅浅地拉出来，直到成结堵住了生殖腔口，洛基一边小声呜咽着，一边被Alpha的精 液射了满肚子……

……

发情热暂时缓解的洛基终于清醒了一点，他抹了把满脸的泪痕，忽然觉得有些尴尬——

自己刚刚都在说什么胡话！什么怀孕生宝宝……真是昏了头。

他看了看刚刚被指使下床装水喝的索尔，靠着枕头坐起了身。

“你怎么坐起来了……”索尔把水杯凑到他嘴边，哄着他喝下半杯水，“躺一会？”

喝完水的洛基只沉默不语。

“怎么了？”

洛基却忽然又扒了上来，整个人八爪鱼一样粘着索尔，搞得索尔手上的水都洒了一地。

空气中还没来得及完全散去的信息素味道又逐渐浓了起来……第二次发情热。

索尔只好又认命地搂着洛基，当起了他的种牛种马，又折腾了两天才结束这个发情期。

最后还是索尔一个人把床单扔了，然后铺上新的床铺，再把被弄脏的地面、浴室、餐桌都清理干净，最后还要帮着手脚发软快要散架的洛基洗完澡后睡觉；被完全标记的Omega无论是心理上还是生理上都难以离开自己的Alpha，每次索尔去干活都要哭唧唧地重复“你不要我了吗”，“你个渣男”等等……

诶……当Alpha真是甜蜜的负担。

索尔抱着怀里死也要嗅着他气味入睡的Omega，不禁叹了口气。


End file.
